


Mr. Stamina

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: You and M’Baku run on different schedules. What can you do with the little time you do have together?





	Mr. Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HERE IT IS! Just like I promised. ALL THE SMUT. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT. I DIDN’T EDIT THIS SHIT AT ALL. NSFW. Reader is Black. You know the drill.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, please comment.
> 
> Named after this song by Yemi Alade.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imxM7MMnCtA
> 
> CW: Sex. All of it. Scaring.

You were awoken by a sudden depression of your mattress. You blinked, eyes adjusting to the dark. M’Baku sat on the edge of his side of the bed, unaware that he had disturbed you. He quietly stripped of his armor and discarded it on the wooden floor.

You watched in silence as he disrobed, admiring how the muscles in his broad, strong back flexed. His onyx skin shown brilliantly in the moonlight, peppered with scars from battle. You watched his shoulders fall when he exhaled and his body relax as he sank in to the pillow. He was snoring within moments.

You simply laid there and watched him sleep. He was exhausted and deserved the rest. But even though the love of your life lay directly beside you, you missed him.

You missed him.

Sleeping together was the only time the two of you had lately. Your days were busy training new Jabari warriors and conferring with elders on strategy. His were spent leading the army and defending Wakanda. With the borders open, M’Baku was consistently called away from home. He frequently came back in the dead of night, but not before you had reached for him in your sleep, only to be met with a cold bed. You were up and gone to your own duties before he rose every morning. You were ships passing in the night.

You knew what you had signed up for when you fell in love with this great man. You never expected this to be easy. What you did not expect was to feel so far away when he was asleep merely inches from you

It was still in your bedroom apart from M’Baku’s snoring. The snow fell silently outside of your window, and time pressed on at a maddeningly slow pace. All you had to do to be close to him was the bridge the gap, but you found yourself nervous. You had tried to banish the thoughts that maybe he no longer wanted you. But the thoughts were accented by the fact that you hadn’t made love in weeks, despite knowing it all came down to schedules.

You took a deep breath and edged towards him. The grey sheets rustled softly as you wedged your way under the weight of his arm. Instinctively, M’Baku opened up to receive you and you pressed your naked body up against his. His body radiated heat and he smelled of wood and vanilla. Your hand snaked around his torso to hug him a little closer and your fingers lightly traced along the new scar tissue he’d acquired in his most recent battle.

His snoring stopped.

“Y/N,” he said huskily. His deep voice rumbled through his chest. “Are you alright?”

You tilted your head up towards him. His beard grazed against your face.

“Yes,” you whispered. “I just love you, is all.”

M’Baku pulled you tighter to him, placing his wide lips tenderly against yours. You felt yourself relax. Your fears of him not wanting you were momentarily assuaged. He continued to kiss you.

You felt as though you could get lost in this moment forever when he broke away from your lips and began mapping his way down your body. M’Baku planted kisses down your neck, between the valley of your breasts, and on your plush stomach before sliding his broad hands behind your knees and pushing your legs up and open.

Your breath hitched in anticipation as he took in the sight of your sex. He had missed you as well. He took a moment to simply appreciate your opening, already slick with need. Slightly embarrassed, you attempted to pull your legs closed, but M’Baku held them open at the knee.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against you and slowly licked. He was unhurried in his ministrations. Up and down, up and down, dipping the tip of his tongue slightly into your folds.

Your hips bucked when he grazed your clit and you could feel him smiling against your flesh. He circled it again and you moaned. He always took his time, and you found that arousing but exasperating. Your right hand gripped his curls, willing him to go harder, and your left gripped the bedsheets.

Having had his fun, he dove in. Tiny electric jolts ran through your body as M’Baku spelled out his love for you with his tongue. He licked and sucked and worshiped your pussy as your moans morphed into mewling. Sensing your orgasm, he turned his focus back to your clit. M’Baku teased the bundle of nerves and you simultaneously attempted to push away from and towards his sinful tongue. He continued to hold you in place as you writhed on the bed, only gasping now.

Your core tightened faster than you could control, and your legs tensed. M’Baku rolled his neck one good time and the tension in you snapped. The pleasure coursed through you in waves, racking your body. He continued to lick you through your orgasm, and you soon found yourself desperately pulling away from his mouth. It was all too much.

M’Baku released his hold on your clit and gently guided your spent legs back down to the bed. He pulled himself back up to face you and kissed you deeply, letting you taste yourself on his lips.

Though your body hummed with satisfaction, you still wanted more. Your warrior deserved the best and you were going to give it to him.

You shimmied down between his legs and wordlessly tapped them twice. M’Baku parted his thighs, giving you access to his impressively hard dick. You took it in your hands and brought it to your lips. M’Baku watched intently as your hot breath ghosted across his head. You flipped your brown eyes up to meet his and enveloped him in your mouth.

His chest heaved as you slid your mouth up and down his shaft. You maintained eye contact, loving his reactions. His eyes fluttered closed when you pressed the flat of your tongue against the base of his dick and dragged it around to the front. You circled him a few times that way before taking a deep breath, raising your soft pallet, and sheathing his length down your throat.

“Fuck!” he hissed, forcing his eyes open to see you deepthroat him. You held at the base for a moment, willing your muscles to relax and breathing through your nose. Saliva began to pool in your mouth and you gagged on his length. M’Baku watched, enraptured, as you surfaced, lines of spit still attaching your lips to his balls.

You wasted no time taking him back in your mouth, this time with a suction he couldn’t run from if he tried. He groaned as you released him with an audible pop and got right back to it. You could feel his dick twitch in your mouth as you bobbed. You thought maybe he was close when he suddenly put his hand on your shoulder, stopping you.

“I want to be inside of you.”

M’Baku’s voice dripped with lust, and you felt the heat build between your legs. He sat up sharply and threw you towards the head of the bed. You had barely enough time to position the pillows before he had pushed your legs up and lined himself up with your entrance.

You watched him as if in slow motion. His broad body silhouetted by the moonlight fit so perfectly with yours. His face, though concentrated, was full of adoration. This man was about to make love to you and you spread your legs to receive him. This was your favorite moment. That moment when he pushed in and you gasped.

Each time felt like the first time, and you reveled in the look on his face each time he slipped into your wet heat.

M’Baku, though on his knees, towered over you. He held your legs straight up against his body as he pistoned in an out of your pussy. Your cream painted his dick a brilliant white, and you caught flashes of it as he sped up his thrusts.

The room was a symphony of slapping skin, moaning, grunting, and the squelching of your pussy. You threw your hands above your head and pressed up against the headboard as his thrusts became deeper and more desperate. He let go of your legs and suspended himself on one hand, the other digging in to your hips as he fucked you rabidly.

The pressure built up in your core, the energy of it charging with the impact of every thrust you took. Your walls tightened and your voice got higher and higher until suddenly, like the strike of a match, you exploded.

You cried out into the dark bedroom, feeling a gushing between your legs. M’Baku continued to thrust. He alternated between holding his breath and animalistic grunts. Your vision became hazy as he slammed into you. He came, roaring, and still thrusting as he filled you with his hot cum.

He slowed, catching his breath. He looked down at you and smiled before pulling out. His seed dripped out of you, creating a dark stain on the sheets.

To your surprise, he flipped you over and instantly slid back in.

His freshly deposited cum aided as lube as he went back to work. You attempted to keep up and throw it back at him, but he was so strong that all you could truly do was brace yourself on all fours. You buried your face in a pillow and arched your back as your man mounted and claimed you.

It wasn’t long before you were at the edge again, strangled moans signaling your breaking point. M’Baku pushed on, extracting your orgasm and watching you shake beneath him. But he would not give you a break. He knew just how to keep you in that sweet spot and kept up his pace throughout your orgasm. You never truly came down before the next one built up. You gripped the sheets and your toes curled.

This orgasm was different. This one was a tension and release sensation. You were sure M’Baku felt your walls squeezing around him. That orgasm broke suddenly, and another one grew.

At this point you were panting, desperately trying to breathe as M’Baku pushed you over the edge over and over again. You had lost count of how many orgasms this man had given you, and you had been reduced to a babbling mess of, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, yes Daddy!”

You almost couldn’t take it anymore, and you felt your legs begin to buckle. M’Baku held you up and lifted his leg so he was braced on one knee alone. He hunched over you, his powerful muscles driving into you with unmatched stamina. Just as you were about to collapse, you felt the familiar rush of heat spurting into your womb. M’Baku was growling through his teeth above you as ropes of cum escaped him.

Spent, but ever considerate, he gently lowered you to the bed. You laid on your stomach, exhausted and overwhelmed. Still hovering over you and panting from exertion, M’Baku pressed light kisses along your shoulder blades.

You rolled over, eyes hooded, and patted the bed next to you. M’Baku took care to avoid the puddles of fluids the two of you had painted the bedsheets with and laid down next to you.

He gathered you into his enormous arms once more.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

In mere minutes he was snoring again.


End file.
